<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunshine by LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909987">Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA'>LeviADA (Levittra_Hazard)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heavy Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collage, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Manip, fandom Magicpendell 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/LeviADA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Перед тем, как заехать на школьную парковку, они сделали остановку в центре города, взяв кофе себе и коробку пончиков Шону. Облокотившись на машину, они потягивали кофе и беседовали, ощущая себя совсем юными, хотя поясницу Итана ломило, а у Нормана болела голова из-за слишком яркого солнечного света. Они так и не услышали, когда прозвенел звонок, только увидели, что дети гурьбой выбежали из центральных и боковых дверей школы. Когда вышел Шон, Итан помахал рукой, привлекая его внимание.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/gifts">fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909744">Дух в машине</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020">fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake">SmokingSnake</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перед тем, как заехать на школьную парковку, они сделали остановку в центре города, взяв кофе себе и коробку пончиков Шону. Облокотившись на машину, они потягивали кофе и беседовали, ощущая себя совсем юными, хотя поясницу Итана ломило, а у Нормана болела голова из-за слишком яркого солнечного света. Они так и не услышали, когда прозвенел звонок, только увидели, что дети гурьбой выбежали из центральных и боковых дверей школы. Когда вышел Шон, Итан помахал рукой, привлекая его внимание.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message groupStart">
<p></p><div class="post"><p class="hidden">

    </p>
<p></p><div class="hidden"><h2 class="header">
<a class="user green" href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard">Levittra_Hazard</a>
<span class="time">автор</span>
</h2></div>
<p></p><div class="content"><p>
        <a href="https://i.imgur.com/YNig22C.jpg"></a>
      </p></div></div></div><div class="message groupStart">
<p></p><div class="hidden"><p></p>
<h2 class="header">
<span class="user grean">Олежик</span><div class="botTag">БОТ</div>
<span class="time">Сегодня, в 00:00</span>
</h2></div>
<p></p><div class="content"><p>Исходники коллажа: [ <a href="https://i.imgur.com/kBb3q5a.jpg">LINK</a> ]</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>